In a semiconductor device including a one-time programmable (OTP) type memory cell, predetermined information is programmed in the memory cell during an inspection process before the shipment of the memory cell. In addition, the memory cell is inspected with regard to whether programming has been properly performed therein. It would be desirable to reduce the inspection time as much as possible.